Talk:Project Character Art/Declined 2
Lizardtooth (Mca) ~ Declined I accidentally forgot to change the name! ^~^ - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 20:04, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the spikes on the topside of the tail just a little more? Re-uploaded Can someone please change the file name? XD - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 22:25, March 26, 2017 (UTC) You'll have to wait for jayie to do that. Layer the some of the spikey fur more so it's not just spikes. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:01, March 28, 2017 (UTC) I've renamed it, sorry for the wait. Make the cheek fur spiky as well, try to make all of the spikes more prominent, and make the entire tail spiky not just the upper half, and put spikes on the upper foreleg. Also, make sure all of the lineart that outlines the image (I'm not sure of a better way to word this) is two pixels thick, like on the unaltered blank. Jayie Just you wait~ 23:24, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Front leg, not foreleg, sorry. Jayie Just you wait~ 23:24, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Still working?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 18:15, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Yes, Ive just been so busy, sorry! - Jose1106 Ready for ANYTHING! 01:09, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Still working? I don't think this has been reuploaded since the last comment. Jayie Just you wait~ 20:33, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Declined due to one month linit.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:25, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Swanfall (Star) ~ Declined 23:59, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Smooth out the eye coloring - it should fade from one color to the next a bit more than just the three colors. Reups 21:29, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Smooth the tail shading and give all of it a bit more depth. Also there shouldn't be earpink in <--- ear. It's facing away from us. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 21:13, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Reups 20:06, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Define the shading depth on the body a little more and smooth the shading at the top of the hind leg closest to us a bit more.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:28, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Reups ''' TheUsual (talk) 23:16, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Define the face shading. Jayie Just you wait~ 20:31, April 22, 2017 (UTC) '''Reups TheUsual (talk) 14:49, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Extend the hip shading further down the right side of the hip. Jayie Just you wait~ 17:31, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Could you recede the definition on the body a little bit. Mostly the stomach area. It just looses a bit of the effect being so close to the base shading if that makes sense.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 03:25, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Still working? Your one-month limit is almost up. Jayie Just you wait~ 13:43, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Declined due to one month limit. Sorry.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:31, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Hazeltail (W) ~ Withdrawn Forgive me if I did this wrong. For this wiki, all chararts for PCA have to follow the designs on the reference sheets I've drawn for each character. Here's Hazeltail's: http://jayie-the-hufflepuff.deviantart.com/art/Hazeltail-of-ThunderClan-Silent-Sacrifice-673973933. Also, define the shading on the face, and make the light source clearer. Most of the image seems to indicate that the light is coming from the right, but the back right leg's light seems to be coming from the left. Jayie Just you wait~ 05:15, April 22, 2017 (UTC) So sorry, but I don't think it said something like that . . . soooooo. It didn't say about your characters being on DevianArt. I'll update this later. (That drawing of Hazeltail is really good, by the way.) The fact that you have to use my reference sheet designs is on the rules, but you're right, the fact that they're found on my deviantArt account wasn't. I've added that there now. And thanks. :) Jayie Just you wait~ 20:29, April 22, 2017 (UTC) re-up Well, how's that? Scars are a bit to sharp, blur them a bit. TheUsual (talk) 20:22, April 24, 2017 (UTC) The scars shouldn't be too blurry, just blur the edges a tiny bit. Or draw them with a brush that isn't hard-edged. Also, define the shading on the far back leg. Jayie Just you wait~ 20:33, April 24, 2017 (UTC) re-up If the scars get discolored, that's the blurring's fault. Maybe try thinning the scars a bit with a non hard edged eraser. They still seem a bit too hard. Also can you blend the transition between gray and white a bit more. It's a bit hard edged between the gray and the slightly smudged part.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:48, April 26, 2017 (UTC) How did you smudge her, Jayfrost? (mind if i call you jayie?) Of course you may. ^^ And I didn't smudge her exactly. I used a brush tool to draw her patches, but with the opacity lowered. I draw over the patches to make sure they're filled in completely, but the edges remain sketchy, if that makes sense. Jayie Just you wait~ 02:45, April 27, 2017 (UTC) re-up Meh. I only got half of what you said, so . . . Soften the smudges a tiny bit. If you're having trouble you can try using a slightly larger brush and just smudging the area slightly. It works best if you do it in sections.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:43, April 28, 2017 (UTC) re-up I think I made it worse! *says in a happy voice with smile on face and sunshine and rainbows and unicorns all around* Not really. You're smudging too small and too deep though.Try a bigger brush (bigger than you think it should be) and just barely move it in the area. That's what I did for Scraps and while not exactly like Jayie's style it matches nicely enough. I can try to make a tutorial of sorts if you're still having trouble. Theres a bit of the ear that's pink that shouldn't be and blend the shading on the upper part of front leg closest to us a little bit.It looks a touch sharper than the rest of the shading. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 19:21, April 29, 2017 (UTC) re-up Where's da pink? Bottom left (our left) corner.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:11, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Maybe circle it? here ya go Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 16:10, May 2, 2017 (UTC) re-up me did not know that earpink wasn't supposed to be there...... There's still earpink there. That's meant to be the rim of the ear, and I think you've erased some of the pixels connecting it to the edge of the ear. Can you put those back? Jayie Just you wait~ 13:43, May 3, 2017 (UTC) I think the tear in the ear should be a little thinner and more triangluar than round.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:28, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Withdrawing Going to work on something a little less challenging. Archiving.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:18, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Hazeltail (Q) ~ Withdrawn I have now figured out that gimp isn't the best thing ever. But whatevs, I don't want to have to use money to do art. It's not the best program out there but It works nicely for what it is. It's what I use and after having done so for years (I've used it since my warriors wiki days and it's been a long while since I've been there) I find it works really well especially if you take the time to mess around with the settings and find what works best for you. Add some depth to the legs completely in shadow and the same blending comment as the warrior.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 19:21, April 29, 2017 (UTC) I will gladly point out that I am a total idiot and I forgot the stars. Reups. The legs farhtest from us could still use some depth and the scars seem a touch too thick and hard edged.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 16:10, May 2, 2017 (UTC) reup Do I ship JayxSilent? Maybe if they weren't related.... I always intended Jay and Silent to be a father and daughter relationship, not romantic. Now the scars seem too blurry... I'd just draw them with a small brush, and just erase away a bit of the lower-opacity edges, to make it look like the right balance of blur and hard edge. Also, the patches seem blurry, and the edges have bumps that aren't there on the pattern. I just tend to draw those with a bigger brush with lower opacity. Jayie Just you wait~ 13:41, May 3, 2017 (UTC) I'm not sure they'd work even if they weren't related. They're too similar imo. for scars I use the ink tool on 0.5 or 1.0 (depending on the thickness) and erase a bit of the edge with a 1pt eraser on the hardest setting to taper the edges a bit if you want to try that.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:28, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Meh. It just doesn't feel right for me. Archiving.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:18, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Skystripe (W) ~ Declined Going to smooth shading 20:33, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Reups ''' 20:35, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Smooth the stripe and define your lightsource. Face and tail say right while the legs say left.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 11:35, April 17, 2017 (UTC) '''Reups Still haven't figured the signature out. Purple shading tint because why not. 20:36, April 18, 2017 (UTC) He has new scars on his latest ref sheet, as well as different belly colors (sorry). Also define the chest shading a bit more. Jayie Just you wait~ 16:49, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Reups 20:16, April 20, 2017 (UTC) He needs ear nicks and the stripe is still too smudged. It should be more solid with lightly blended edges.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 22:28, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Reups '''TheUsual (talk) 23:16, April 20, 2017 (UTC) His stripe doesn't extend up to his forehead anymore. Also, define the light shading more, and define the shading overall. Jayie Just you wait~ 20:31, April 22, 2017 (UTC) '''Reups TheUsual (talk) 14:49, April 23, 2017 (UTC) The light source is still unclear. The head, front legs, and far back leg make it seem like the light is coming from the left. The chest/neck, however, makes it look like the light is coming from the right, and the tail and closer back leg having shading on both sides. Tweak the shading so that the light source is consistent throughout. Jayie Just you wait~ 17:31, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Can you define/thicken the stripe a tiny bit.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:48, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Still working?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:18, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Declined due to one month limit.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:27, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Scourge (Leader) ~Withdrawn I'm going to kill myself doing this.. TheUsual (talk) 13:20, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Define the light on the image some. It looks nearly pure black at the moment. Theres a bit of leaking shading on the rock and can you make the eyes look less silver/gray?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:18, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Still working?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:04, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Withdrawing. Sorry, I haven't been active here, school is ending for me and I'm really busy. XO TheUsual (talk) 19:43, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Archiving.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 17:53, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Silentstorm (Q) ~ Withdrawn I tried. Define the earpink and thin the big long scar. Actually looking at the ref sheet and warrior image the big long scar is actually a series of smaller scars. It looks like you're missing a few as well. On the hind legs, cheek, muzzle, and belly in particular.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 17:52, June 1, 2017 (UTC) re-up Earpink shall be defined later. The scars still look the same.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 18:00, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Which ref sheet are you looking at? We could be looking at different ones. The After Silent Sacrifice one. She was still a queen by the end of the end of the series and became one again afterwards so it would match that one.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:56, June 7, 2017 (UTC) re-up Already had that one, so it was a cinch. The long scar on the flank should still be three distinct smaller scars.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:44, June 10, 2017 (UTC) re-up Maybe try looking at her warrior image. The scars wont match exactly but it might give you a better feel for what they'd look like on a smaller image.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:05, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Withdrawing Scars are not my thing. Archiving.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:57, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Brightheart (Star) ~ Withdrawn Greencough, why did you have to kill off one of my favorite characters? Couldn't you let her die of old age? The patch on the side should go onto her haunch a little bit. Lighten the shading a touch, define the stripes, and shade the bit of leg above the foot thats behind the tail.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 02:45, June 24, 2017 (UTC) re-up I'll get to the others later. Still working?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:51, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Withdrawing, kinda unmotivated Archiving.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:28, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Dawnpelt (Q) ~ Declined My last day of school was yesterday. :D TheUsual (talk) 14:21, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Bootiful! Can you smooth out the shading on the bottom part of her muzzle? Reuploaded TheUsual (talk) 16:03, June 10, 2017 (UTC) If the light's coming from the right there should be more shading on the chest and <-- side of the face. Expand te shading on the legs a bit as well.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:44, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded TheUsual (talk) 16:25, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Add a little shading to the bottom of her chest.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:57, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Still working?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 21:57, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Declined due to one month limit.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:27, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Redwood (Ro) (BCM) ~ Declined Idk what to name this. :O TheUsual (talk) 16:03, June 9, 2017 (UTC) It say's what to name it on the characters needing art page for future reference. Expand the shading on the legs and face a bit. Maybe add some on the neck as well.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:44, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded TheUsual (talk) 16:24, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Taper the stripes a little bit and add the ear notches.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 01:57, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Still working?Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 21:57, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Declined due to one month limit.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:27, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Beechleaf (W) ~ Declined When you try to do highlights. And they look horrible. :o TheUsual (talk) 16:00, June 10, 2017 (UTC) It's the color and layer opticity that's most likely making your highlights look off. They're too blue right now. Other than that thin the scars on the main body a bit and expand the shading on the front legs.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 23:44, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded TheUsual (talk) 16:22, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Are those patches on his back and etc highlights or part of his design? I think they're highlights. Dull them a bit and smooth the shading some. Ashshadow Black Paper Moon Maybe expand and define the shading. psst also ashshadow don't forget your signature! Still working.The sig button just doesnt work for me sometimes. I didn't forgetAshshadow Black Paper Moon 21:57, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Declined due to one month limit.Ashshadow Black Paper Moon 00:27, July 11, 2017 (UTC)